Noticing
by AlphaGoddess
Summary: Summary: A month after the Darach and Alpha Pact things are changing. Lydia feels this darkness and yet it not hers. Somehow she knows that its Scotts…..but he seems fine. Or is he. What's up with Scott? And how does Lydia feel his….feelings? Not a paring just a sibling bond between Scott and Lydia.
1. Prologue

Nothing Lydia POV

Summary: A month after the Darach and Alpha Pact things are changing. Lydia feels this darkness and yet it not hers. Somehow she knows that its Scotts…..but he seems fine. Or is he. What's up with Scott? And how does Lydia feel his….feelings? Not a paring just a sibling bond between Scott and Lydia.

Things seemed to go back to normal .Ethan and Aiden stayed and joined Scott. Ethan was happy with Danny and Aiden and I went back to our normal routine. Isaac got the okay from Scott even though Scott said that was ridiculous. He and Allison were trying things out. Stile well… things were awkward with him and he was back to being Stiles. Weirdly enough it was Scott who I was most worried about. He acts happy enough but for some reason every time I'm around him at certain times, I get this feeling of dread and darkness. There's an air of falseness around him sometimes and it seem the others can't see it. Even the wolves with their heightened senses. I'd rather just go on and ignore it because whatever it is cold and fearful. At first it was rare but now it nearly every day. Lately I've noticed him noticing me realizing this and I think he's trying to hide it more. It's not working. I think if he keeps it from us anymore whatever it is will cause him to explode or it will consume him and well lose him.

My first story. I can tell you now that updates will not be daily, especially during the week. Who know if I'll even keep this up? Just wanted to try it out. So review what you think if you please.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm awesome and I know it but I don't own Teen Wolf so I know Jeff Davis is the most awesome person ever because he owns Teen Wolf. (Who cares for grammar around him because I know I wouldn't be able to speak properly if I saw him)

So this is the official first chapter. Probably should have mentioned the first was a prologue but anways Hope you enjoy it!

When you start hiding things away, that's when the darkness creeps up. Sunlight is the best disinfectant. -**Steve Kazee**

Monday at Lunch:

Scotts has been avoiding me since last week. Today I decided to confront him. "Scott?" I asked "Yea", he answered innocently. Now I'm not one to be blunt so I just asked "What's wrong with you? What's bothering you? What are you hiding from us?" Totally pulling a Stiles with all the questions but right now it was needed. There it was again, that slightest should be undetectable tense. I felt it. Fear washed through the back of my mind. "What do you mean? I'm fine." He said. Knowing he'd say that I was already fixing him with a glare. On the side does it make me a bad person to be happy that I made the great Alpha McCall squirm in his seat? Meanwhile the others fell silent throughout this little stare down.

"Scott Daniel McCall, do not play dumb with me!" I say furiously. "Lydia", Stiles cut in," what are you talking about? Scott seems pretty normal to me. I mean everything is perfect right now, right?" We got him then. Scott flinched slightly enough for Isaac, Ethan and Aiden to notice and me to feel. 'About time' I thought. Their eyes were immediately upon him. "What's she talking about Scott? Isaac asks him. "Nothing "Scott states too quickly. "No Scott, something is up with you. I don't get it but I think you do." I explain "And you not telling us…"

"Lydia" Scott growls out, "enough". His eyes have a glint of red in them. God those red alpha eyes you to scare me but now I know what is going on with all this supernatural crap there is no way I'm backing down. That was the first time I'd ever seen him lose control this year. Thinking back I probably should have just to save the stupid lunch tray and our own panic. I do believe that's the second one he's broken. There was an audible 'snap' and he jumped up and left. Allison turned to me "What's up with him and how do you know?" "Yea", Siles adds, "He's my best friend and until now he's seemed completely fine." The boys looked at me expectantly. I sighed "I don't know how I know but I do. He's hiding something but the longer he holds it in the more I've noticed." Suddenly the bell rang. We all got up and headed to our next class which was English for me. Scott should have been in there to but he wasn't. In fact he disappeared for the rest of the day. So much for trying to be normal and keep his grades up. The rest of school passed without incident.

After school the boys had lacrosse practice which Scott was not there for either. Allison pecked Isaac goodbye and we went to sit in the bleachers. As soon we sat down she looked at me waiting for a somewhat more detailed explanation for earlier. I stared at the field watching the players run suicide. Why? Who knows Finstock is insane. Allison for all her hunter and stealth training was getting impatient. "Lyd come on." she started. " Ally, honestly? I can't explain what's going on any better than I did in the cafeteria. It's like I can just feel him…there. In the back of my mind." She looks around and then whispers "Like hes in your head? Like with Peter?" I shake my head. "Yes and No. " I reply. She raises an eyebrow. "Peter was a threat. He gave me nightmares and forced himself on me." I continue reluctantly. " Scott isn't forcing this…it just is. Does that make sense?" Allison shakes her head no lost in thought. We continue on in silence for the rest of the practice. At some point I feel Scott again. It's an intense feeling but if feels safe. I look towards the forest somehow knowing he's there but not seeing him. Scotts gone before I can even process that thought.

Late that night Isaac calls. He yells my name through the phone and I can't help but be pissed since it nearly one in the morning. "Isaac it is almost one a.m. What could you possibly need this late?" I ask him rather peeved because I only just feel asleep not long ago. "Scott's still gone!" he says fearfully. "He hasn't come home yet and Mom is freaking out". Oh yeah did I mention Isaac is staying with the McCalls permanently. He continues to rant before I interrupt him. "Isaac calm down. Call everyone and meet at the loft." We use the loft for pack meeting since Derek left it for us to use. "Okay" he says and hangs up. Ten minutes later we've met up and are starting a search for Scott. We looked till after three in the morning before the Sheriff, Chris and Momma McCall make us go home for school later that day.

For days we searched, but we never found Scott. It rained a day after he left and apparently washed his scent away so the werewolves couldn't scent him out. It was like the world was helping him to stay hidden from us. This is ironic and creepy since he's the alpha of this territory now. For the rest of the week there remained no sign Scott. A whole week passed and still he never showed up. Monday rolled around again and I pulled up to school exhausted from searching all weekend. Scott's bike wasn't there. I meet the others in the front of the building. Walking in we went to our separate lockers to grab our books for first period. Meeting at my locker which is closest to the door we talked or moped until it was time for class. Suddenly I felt that feeling of intensity again. Right as the bell rang in walked Scott.

And there you have it. Hope you liked it.

Big Thanks to JessieAlphaXx and mama (Guest) for being the first two reviews. (in that order.)

If I don't updated during the week the it's because high school and college suck and give too much homework so you'll just have to wait till the weekend.

****AlphaGoddess out


	3. Chapter 3

Hello good morning, night, afternoon! Whatever!

_Italics are werewolves listening to a conversation. _

**Bold is previously.**

Regular is the story.

Underlined is parts from the actual episodes.

_Underlined and italics are quotes. _

I actually wrote most of this Sunday but spent the next three days going over it to 1) make it longer and 2) make sure it was at least good. At least to me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the GREATNESS that is Teen Wolf.

**Previously: **

**Meeting at my locker which is closest to the door we talked or moped until it was time for class. Suddenly I felt that feeling of intensity again. Right as the bell rang in walked Scott. **

Lydia POV

He looked at us and then the floor. 'Yea you should feel guilty you stupid werewolf' I thought. Scott didn't say anything though. He just kept walking to his locker and on to class. He looked extremely weary as if he hadn't slept the whole week he was gone. Stiles and Isaac went to go to him but I stopped them. "Lydia "Stiles said, "We're going to go talk to him." Isaac nodding behind him. "No", I said. "Leave him be for now." Isaac looked mad about that and started to complain. "But..." "No buts Isaac. Look what happened the first time we confronted him about his problem in school." I stated. "He'll just run again so let it go. We'll talk to him at home."

School passed by way to sluggishly for my liking. Scott was quiet and reserved throughout the entire day. Lunch was the worst. For a few minutes we panicked when Scott didn't show up to our lunch table as he usually would. We sat there trying not to make a scene but if you paid attention you cloud see how tense each and every one of us were. He walked in ten minutes later. We each let out a collective sigh. I assumed Scott felt our panic and decided to come eat with us because he looked like he was about to leave again with his jacket, gloves, keys and helmet. For a while he stood by the door. Scott looked normal but I could feel his resignation about being so near us. "It's okay Scott. We won't bother you about it for now. Just come eat." I spoke to him knowing he could hear me even over all the noise. The others look a little upset about that but nodded as well. Taking a deep breath he strolled over and sat down. Saying it was awkward would be an understatement. Scott sighed again and said "I'm really sorry for leaving like that. I should have left a note." I see Stiles clench his jaw and exhale slowly. Scott looks at him "A note?" Stiles whispers madly. "A freaking note? How about not leaving you dumbass? I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me that something was affecting you like this! Then you leave for a whole week. A WEEK SCOTT!" Scott flinched. "I had no idea where you were and if you were okay nor if you had been in pain even before you left! So No Scott." Stiles continued stressing his name. "A note would not have been sufficient enough either. I would still feel angry and helpless because I wouldn't know! If you ever do that again I'm going to find you and chain you up in a basement like a dog forever." Stiles finished. He's not yelling but his actions, fist and jaw clenched, implies his anger. Both at Scott and himself. Scott looked down, ran a hand through his hair and looked back up. He looked as though he aged a hundred years. Danny whispered. "Stiles is right but let's not do this here, okay?" Everyone agreed. I skipped final period with Aiden and we made out in my car until it was time for him to go to lacrosse practice. Again Allison and I sat in the bleachers and supported our boyfriends and friends. It's funny; you can always tell if Scott feels guilty about hurting someone because he always tries to make up for it during practice by passing them the ball every time. They do say actions speak louder than words. "Scott, stop passing the ball so much." I said. Allison burst out laughing knowing what I'm thinking. "We know you're a guilt ridden werewolf. Enough all ready" I continue laughing. Ethan, Isaac and Aiden all jest at his expense. Whoa. A different feeling waved through my mind. Scott gave a small grin. Stiles and Danny asked what was so funny.

After practice we all went to the loft to study. We all know that I'm not one for plain. So about four weeks ago I upgraded the loft. It now looks like a teen lounge. Everyone sat draped around the room. It was pretty much the couples together and then Scott and Stiles but they weren't sitting together. I guess you can say we were being all couple-ly. As I stated last week the more Scott tries to hide the easier I can read him. From what I can gather he's still not okay with Isaac and Allison being all couple-ly in front of him. Even if he is okay with them dating. Scott gets up from the table, jumps onto a beam and goes to stare out the big window. 'He's getting comfortable with being inhuman.' I thought. After looking out for a while he jumps over to a couch and drops down on it. "Scott, dude, you're not done with you work." Stiles says "Get your ass up here and finish!" There's a grunt in response and then a snore. About two hours later Scott wakes while we're watching a movie. He doesn't look any better from his nap. He jumps up and says" I'm going to talk to Deaton." He's out the door before anyone can question him. We move to follow him but then the wolves freeze. "What are you doing?" Allison questions Isaac. "He used the Alpha voice". He responds. "We can't follow him!" Ethan added. "Damn him!"Aiden growls out. "Guys we humans can still follow him, you know?" Stiles points out. "Yea but we can't hear them talking can we Stiles?" I say. "So we just wait?" Danny asks "Seems like he'll just keep getting out of it if he can." Aiden says. Stiles shoots up "Then we'll just have to corner him, wont we?" with that evil cherish cat grin. (like from the bus with Jared S3 E6)

Scott POV (first chapter) -After he leaves the cafeteria-

Impossible. There's no way she could know those things! I ran. I ran to my bike and went home. In my room I paced up and down. Gripping my hair I pulled screaming to myself in my head 'This is all my fault! I shouldn't have hid in the woods from the Sheriff. I should have stayed and disposed of the body and sent Derek to get the others out of the cellar. Maybe none of this would be happening. I should have trusted my instincts. I lay down to sleep. Something I haven't fully done since about two weeks after the lunar eclipse. The nightmares where too much. The darkness was there; intoxicating and suffocating me with its immenseness. I was too tired not to sleep though. So I succumbed into unconsciousness. For the first two hours I slept peacefully. Around the time school ended though I woke in a cold sweat, fear gnawing at my heart. I needed them. My friends. I needed to feel their presence it was one of the only ways to diminish the nightmares. Shifting into Beta form I ran to the school. Lacrosse practice was starting. I watched from the woods and suddenly thought of Derek doing the same thing the year before. The thoughts sent a flash of pain to my heart. In that moment, facing Jennifer and Deucalion I had finally felt as though Derek's words from the beginning were true. '_Were brothers now Scott_' echoed in my head. I quickly shook it off at the sound of Lydia and Allison talking.

"_Lyd come on."_ Allison started_. "Ally, honestly? I can't explain what's going on any better than I did in the cafeteria. It's like I can just feel him…there. In the back of my mind."_ Allison looks around and then whispers _"Like he's in your head? Like with Peter?"_ I flinch hard at being compared to him after what he did to Lydia. Lydia shake her head. "_Yes and No._ "She replies. Allison and I both raises an eyebrow though they can't see me. "_Peter was a threat. He gave me nightmares and forced himself on me."_ Lydia continues at what seems reluctantly. _"Scott isn't forcing this…it just is. Does that make sense?"_ Allison shakes her head no lost in thought. They continue on in silence. What Lydia just said scares me and the clamp I had just gotten on my emotions broke. Lydia looked up as though she felt it too. It shouldn't have been possible I was blocking myself from the wolves. I took off before she could see and feel anymore.

Running back home I thought of the danger I would put them through again. I couldn't do that to them. They don't deserve the life I have to live. There is no turning back for me but there can be for them. They can go about their lives and forget I even existed and they'd be SAFE. It's what I wanted for them. Something told me to stay. That I would be needed but I resisted that pull. I got home and packed a backpack. I packed food, clothes, money and left my phone on silent in my room. I wouldn't need it plus Stiles has probably rigged it so he can find me anywhere even if it's off. With that I ran. I let go of my control and shifted fully into Alpha form. It was the first time and I felt powerful and big. Before I knew it I was out of the Hale... or I guess McCall territory. A full day passed before I stopped running. 'Come home, Scott' I heard in my head. The voice sounded familiar but I didn't listen to it. For six days I stayed away from Beacon Hills. Hell, I stayed out of California period. I stayed in a forest, held no contact with society and just flat out moped. I think that I was in Washington. It was miserable and lonely and I missed them. On Sunday I couldn't stay away any longer. Lydia's voice had talked in my head periodically telling me to I needed to return. Another voice said 'Trouble is coming. You must lead. It is your destiny True Alpha.' The nightmares had shown me my friends dying because I was too cowardly to stay and help. I returned home.

"_If I'm going to be a leader then I have to go places that other people are afraid to go to. That's what makes a leader. To be not afraid to step out and go over the frontline. To stare darkness right in the face.__"  
_-_R. Kelly__  
_

*******SO I'm just gonna skip to the after practice bit*******

Watching all of them I thought on how I would tell them. Hell, I don't really understand myself but I do know why. I jumped on to the beams that hang above the loft and walk towards the window. Staring out into the sky I just think. Right now is one of those rare and peaceful moments. Surrounded by my pack I jump down to a couch and let the sleep take over. It wasn't a good dream but it also wasn't exactly a nightmare. I wasn't fidgeting but I wasn't fully 'resting' either. Sometime later I woke up. One of those trust your instinct moments came and I felt the need to talk to Dr. Deaton. I left as fast as I could but not before doing something I haven't done in such a commanding tone before. I used the Alpha voice right after I closed the door loud enough for the werewolves to hear. "Don't follow me or attempt to listen." I growl out with the Alpha bass voice. I could hear their frustration as I continued on to the vet. I arrive at Deaton's right as he was closing up but it seemed he was expecting me. "We need to talk." He says. Nodding I follow him in.

And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it. It was 5 freaking pages. Over 2K! 2, 250 to be exact.

Sorry TeenWolf24 and anyone else who wanted it but this is not Scydia. Maybe I'll right one but this is just a sibling bond

What day is it?... HUMP DAY Whoop Whoop.

It doesn't take a genius to know who is after them. Or to me it doesn't. Maybe that's just me?

This story will mainly switch between Lydia's and Scotts POV. I may do a few others if you request it but they definitely won't be as long.

Any ideas on who or what else could attack them? I may just add then in, though I have the general idea already. I just want to see what you readers could come up with? If not then that's cool.

Hopefully I'll update again by this weekend!

****AlphaGoddess out


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is Chapter 3**

**Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the wait**

_**Scott POV-Previously:**_

_** I left as fast as I could but not before doing something I haven't done in such a commanding tone before. I used the Alpha voice. "Don't follow me or attempt to listen." I growl out with the Alpha bass voice. I could hear their frustration as I continued on to the vet. I arrive at Deaton's right as he was closing up but it seemed he was expecting me. "We need to talk." He says. Nodding I follow him in. **_

I walked in and he offered a seat which I took. Deaton sat down and looked at me expectantly. "So what would you like to know, Scott?" He asked. "Everything" I tell him. There's a pot of coffee already made so Deaton pours two cups. He hands one to me then sits down across from me. He lets out a long sigh before looking me straight in the eyes and repeats "Everything?" like a question. I nod. "Scott, I don't know if that's a good idea. Knowing everything, I mean. But I'll start. Your right you need to know." He states. "Let's start with how you're feeling." I look at him confused and respond, "What does how I feel have anything to do with this?" "It has everything to do with it." He answered. "These feelings you have are a sign of things to come. Of what you'll face next. Ms. Martin has a pretty essential part in this as well. I'm sorry to say that she's barely scratching the surface of what she can do. Not even touching what the two of you can do together." I took this all in before asking "Why did you say you're sorry about that though, wouldn't it help." "Yes but before it gets better it only gets worse. No transformation comes without a price. And no one ever knows the price of the change." I thought Lydia was immune but I think what Deaton's saying is not an actual transformation. "What kind of transformation will she undertake?" I ask. "Not just her. You will go through it as well. It's a test of strength that most supernatural have no idea exist." "Strength?" I say. "Yes strength." He starts. "A long time ago about a few centuries after the last true alpha, there was a prophecy given by the last TRUE Banshee."

"Wait, True Banshee? What exactly does that mean? Did Lydia will herself this power?"

"The True Banshee and True Alpha were considered the True Supernatural's. The True Banshee doesn't not have the same coming to as the True Alpha. The True Banshee develops even greater power than a normal one much like the True Alpha but she cannot will herself to become one. She just is."

He continues, "A normal banshee just find the dead in her town but cannot truly harness the power. The True Banshee can. Ms. Martin will be able to control the power. Maybe even to the point of finding the person before they die. It isn't certain because most True Alphas or Banshees never make it to the Hunter's Moon which is the full moon of the test. They are either killed or kill someone themselves which violates the true part of a True Supernatural. For that reason we don't know what to expect or how to help you with it."

"And this connection with Lydia?" I ask

"I believe that has to do with you both being bitten by Peter. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were all bitten by Derek and in doing so they are pack mates. Their bond is emotional because they were all broken in some way including Derek. Aiden and Ethan are twin brothers who feel each other's pain. They were constantly put through pain in their old pack so their bond is physical. "

"So mine and Lydia's bond is mental?" I think out loud.

"It would seem so. Remember Peter tried to get you to kill your friends through his bond with you and then was mentally linked with Ms. Martin so he could use her to come back to life. He used the bite to and then tried to force his will mentally."

"You're saying that Derek's old pack was based on emotion, Ethan's was physical and Peters was mental." I ask to clarify.

"Yes, so this bond between you and Lydia is a telepathic one. Also because of who you two are it is stronger than any other mental bond, so there is no telling what it could do." Deaton adds on. This only helps to frustrate me even more. There is never an outright answer. Everything is always hidden under something. And no one person knows all the facts.

"So what can you help me with?" I say angrily but not towards Deaton. We just don't get a break in the other worldly life we're living now. "Why us?" I ask him.

"There is no real answer for that." Deaton starts. "You and your friends are all very unique and different from those like you. Ms. Argent is a huntress who truly believes in the fairness of the hunters code, Mr. Lahey know the evil humans possess and has every right to be angry with the world yet he remains a loyal, kind and pure werewolf, and Mr. Stilinski is a great strong and loyal friend who helps to guide all of you. He's a philosopher along with Ms. Martin who has a strong foothold in the supernatural world because of her powers. And you, Scott are the link to them all."

Deaton allows me to think on that in silence for a few minutes before he continues. "Like the Celtic five-fold knot symbol. You are the guardian that stands in the middle. Ms. Martin is the philosopher, Mr. Stilinski is the virgin, Mr. Lahey is the healer, and Ms. Argent is the Warrior."

When Allison first figured it out us being the sacrifices was the first thing I thought of, so this isn't much of a surprise for me. It was getting late so I asked Deaton if there was anything else he could tell me.

"There is one more thing." He said. "The prophecies. The first is…

'**Darkness will raise, the beacon broken.**

**The lords of evil have reawokened**

**The Hunter's curse must they withstand**

**True, Leader and Philosopher, reprimand**

**Once in a blue moon, Celtic truth of the legends**

**Pack of the superprior, tried and tested.'**

What does it mean?" I ask though I know he probably doesn't fully know himself.

"We'll just have to see. All I know that is applies to the Celtic five-fold knot. To your pack. The only thing we can do is try to be prepared." He said.

"And the second?" I ask

True shall rise against all odds

Power rises against the mobs

The world falls to those of malevolent intent

Unless the change is wholly underwent

A single choice shall end their days

The power to preserve or raze'

Why does that one sound even worse than the first? I don't dwell on them though because it's late and I hope to sleep some tonight. I left, shifted and started running home. I tried to categorize everything I had learned from Deaton today. I wasn't far from home when suddenly there was a flash of worry and fear that I knew wasn't my own. Only one other person's emotions can get through my mind other than my own.

'Lydia' I thought. I took off full speed towards home, my instincts taking over until I bust through the front door of my house. The first thing I do is take a deep breath. I can't smell her or hear her heart beat. She wasn't there. Something was wrong.

_**Lydia POV-Previously**_

"_**So we just wait?" Danny asks "Seems like he'll just keep getting out of it if he can." Aiden says. Stiles shoots up "Then we'll just have to corner him, wont we?" with that evil cherish cat grin. **__**(Like from the bus with Jared S3 E6)**_

We got to the McCall house and prepared the trap. Telling his mother. I know it sounds childish but even after the Sheriff and Ms. McCall knew about the supernatural world there are still things Stiles and Scott keep from their parents. Melissa and Joe don't know the brutal details and they sure as hell haven't been told that their sons died for 16 hours. "Hey Ms. McCall, Sheriff, Mr. Argent." I said as we walked through the door to find the adults sitting at the table. Walking over we joined them. Our plan. Get Melissa to sit Scott down and demand to know the truth. Ms. McCall is the only one that Scott can never fully outright deny.

"Okay, dad, Momma M, Chris. We have a problem." Stiles starts. Chris' hand goes straight to his gun, body and mind slipping into hunter mode while Melissa and Joe both tense up immediately. "Relax, Momma McCall, it's not that serious." Aiden says. "At least not yet." I add on. Melissa looks at us all and asks "Where's Scott?" worriedly. "He's at Deaton's." Isaac tells her. "Okay. We came here because Lydia is somehow feeling Scott's…Uhmm... Emotions?" Stiles says looking at me questionably.

"Explain." Chris says bluntly.

"I seriously cannot fully explain it yet," I start, "It's like I can feel his emotions if they are really intense. Most of the time I can't even describe them. There so raw, cold and intense and fearful. I thought it was just the darkness but it more than that. You can see the darkness in all three of them every day. They stare off into space, bodies tense and looking deep in thought, until they are brought back. What Scott is feeling is harsher."

"What brings them out of it?" Chris interrupts looking at Allison worried for her sanity. "Isaac gently brushes her shoulder or hugs her." I tell him causing both Allison and Isaac to blush. The Sheriff looks at me expectantly. "Either Scott will gently lay a hand on the back of Stiles neck or Lydia will talk to him." Danny continued for me, which makes Stiles blush as well. "They'll smile and continue on as though nothing happened after a look between the three of them." Aiden adds on. "Wait", Melissa says. "What brings Scott back?" I think about it for a second before looking at Stiles wondering if he knows. "I don't know. " Stiles says. "I've wondered about that for a while but when I asked he says all of us bring him back. We're his anchors."

"Then how is this happening." Joe asks. ""That's the problem. It shouldn't be happening." I state. "That's why we came here. To find out from Scott why this is happening." Ethan says. "How?" Chris asks. Funnily we all smile evilly and say "Momma McCall" "We need you to make Scott tell you what's bothering him. You're the only one he won't outright lie to." Allison tells Melissa. She nods and says "Okay I can do that." She mumbles to herself just loud enough for all of us to hear '' I'm his mother. I show know these things'' Walking over to her I sit next to her and say "it's not your fault. He's really good at hiding things now. The only reason I know is because I'm in his head which is insane might I add." She wraps me in a hug and tells me I'm not insane.

By this time its dinnertime so Melissa, Isaac and Stiles go to cook. A few minutes' later Stiles yells from the kitchen, "Can one of you go to get more chicken from the store? We don't have enough." Chris and Joe are talking to each other on the couch with Allison. Danny, Aiden and Ethan are playing video games so I offer to go. Aiden rises as if to go with me but I say to him, "its okay. I need so time to think." And with that I hop into my car to the store. I think about going to Deaton's to see if Scott is really there but…something tells me he is. I wonder what they are talking about. Soon I'm at the store. As I walk in I have this feeling that I'm being watched. Looking around I mark it off as the cash register looking at me when I came in. I hurriedly grab the chicken and check out. A tingling goes down my spine. Just as I'm about to text Aiden someone grabs me and covers my mouth. I feel the need to scream but that feeling is gone before I can, cut off by some sleeping gas pushing me towards unconsciousness. Thinking back I probably shouldn't have come alone.

_**Stiles POV (will do him more often as well**)_

After Lydia left, without anyone which I will go ahead and point out doesn't go well with me, we meaning Momma M, Isaac and myself, continued to cook dinner with what we had while the other did a training course in the backyard. Not 30 minutes later, Scott, literally bust through the front door eyes a glowing pulsing red in beta form. The others rush in from the backyard, humans armed and werewolves shifted. Chris and Alison's eyes scanning the room for any sign of danger. True hunters. The werewolves focused on Scott but their noses flared and ears twitched senses searching for anything out of the ordinary. My dad and Danny walked over to Momma M and me, all of our bodies tensed and ready. "Scott" Momma M yells recovering her wits, "The door opens just fine." He didn't acknowledge her only growling out, **"Where's Lydia?"** "She's at the store." Aiden says worriedly. I guess he does not like the way Scotts looking right now. I turn to Scott to ask him what's up but the look in his eyes stops me. He looks fearful. In a second he's gone. Isaac and Aiden right on his heels. Ethan stays behind so he can lead us to where ever they end up. I hop in my Jeep, that has been fixed from being wrapped around a tree, with my dad, Danny and Ethan joining me. Allison, Momma M and Chris all follow us in Chris' SUV. We get to the store to find the 3 wolves running off again.

_**Lydia's POV**_

I come around tied up to a chair with my mouth taped shut. I'm slightly dizzy but I can still tell that I'm in a warehouse. As if planned a man walks in not long after I have woken. He removes the tape from my mouth and gives me a malevolent grin. His eyes are glowing an amber color but I don't see any fur, fangs or claws so I don't know if he's a werewolf or do his eyes just do that. I was so busy studying everything around me physically that I don't hear him asking me a question until he smacks me right across the face. It hurts quite a bit but I hold in my tears though I can feel the left side of my face swelling.

"Where is the Alpha?" he asks me. Apparently he's here for Scott.

"Why do you want to know?" I spit out a little weirdly considering my swelling face. "And why did you take me if you want the Alpha?"

"Your human and weak, easy bait. Now tell me where the Alpha is!" He snarls at me. I really should not have come by myself. I strain against my bonds trying to find a weakness like Chris told me, but learn that there is no way in hell that I am getting out of these ropes and tape with me being physically human.

"Don't wanna talk huh?" He says, "That's fine there are plenty ways to make a person talk and unfortunately for you I only know the painful ways." He pulls out two knives and draws them painfully slow down my arms. I thrash and scream but it's not one of my banshee wails. "Speak Now! Child before I bleed you out slowly." He whispers maliciously in my ear. To be honest and fair I am only human to a point so the pain I'm feeling is a little too much. I don't pass out but I can't speak around the haze of pain in my mind. Just as he's about to draw blood again I hear a voice outside the warehouse. The voice sounded far in the distance but clear. "**Where is she?"** Its deep and commanding and makes the man questioning me freeze. I know that voice. It was the Alpha. It was Scott's voice. With the time to think without the deeming man trying to kill me I feel the anger emitting from Scott. It's ferocious and protective. I'm not sure how I know that he's accompanied by two other wolves but I do. There's the sound of fighting filtering in through the door. The man hurriedly scrambles for his wits and pulls a gun and points it at my head. The door slides open not a second later. In stalks a man with glowing red eyes that scream terror. It's Scott.

"**Let her go!"** He growls out. "Or what!' the man says. Scott takes a step forward a growl rumbled in his throat warning that he was not to be trifle with. He locks eyes with me and doesn't say anything but I can see him analyzing every injury I have. Upon seeing all the blood he rushes the man with a snarl. He moves forward so fast that the guy is left completely unprepared. The man starts to fight Scott but it is a lost cause. Scott has determination and anger in his eyes as he faces my tormentor. To anyone else it would seem as though Scott was going to kill the man but I know him. The fight doesn't last long. Soon the man is down for the count and Scott is releasing me from my restraints. I'm losing too much blood to stay conscious and my head is pounding. Just as he picks me up I slip into senselessness.

And there you have it. Hope you liked it!

*****AlphaGoddess out


End file.
